The Great Gathering
by malfoy lea
Summary: An involuntary summer camp: Locked up in a mountain cabin, thirteen people scarred by the Second Wizarding War need to learn to cope with each other in order to escape. Love, hate and important questions evolve: Who does the cooking? Why are there mysterious notes appearing under the pillows every morning? And why the hell is Snape here?
1. Chapter 1: Here I Go Again

**Here I Go Again - Whitesnake**

Two years after the battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape entered the Ministry of Magic. He calmly stepped out of the fireplace, smoothed down his robes and headed to the lift. Mouths gaped open, witches and wizards stopped in their tracks and stared at the former potion master. It couldn't be. Severus Snape was declared dead. It had to be a joke. Maybe this was the doing of the second Weasley twin, who had developed quite a macabre sense of humour since the war.

Severus Snape ignored the whispers. Slowly the man standing next to him approached him, his hand stretched out.

"Don't you dare touch me," Severus Snape said.

The wizard took a hasty step back, eyes wide and scared. There was silence in the entrance hall. When the lift was at their floor, Severus Snape bowed his head in a sarcastic gesture and left. No one followed him.

OOO

Kingsley Shacklebolt enjoyed being the minister of wizarding Britain. It was his reward for the years he had spent fighting and in hiding. It proved that his sacrifices had been worth it. The world was good now, and he was good at what he was doing. There were no surprises, he was respected, and he liked leaning back and looking at the future they had built. To be honest, he also was fond of the feeling of power in his hands.

He was slightly annoyed when he heard his secretary talking to someone. He had no appointments today, and he had made clear that he didn't want to be disturbed. There was a deep male voice, and the doors flew open.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was ready to harshly remind the intruder that he didn't receive visitors without being informed about it first when the words got stuck in his throat.

What the hell did Severus Snape do in his office?! He personally had declared him dead! Beside the fact that it was impossible to come back from the dead, it kind of irked him that Severus Snape had ignored his words. Why was he alive when the minister of magical Britain had said otherwise?

"Kingsley," he was greeted.

Severus Snape's voice was the same. Cold, dark and velvet, Kingsley had always envied this man. How was it possible to create this aura of intimidation with only saying one word? Kingsley sat up straight.

"Snape," he said. "Back from the dead, as I see."

"Still stating the obvious, as I see," Snape said. It didn't sound like an insult, more like a confirmation. Kingsley was sure Severus Snape mocked him.

"Nothing has changed since I left."

He clenched and relaxed his hands fists under the table. It didn't matter how unusual the circumstances were, this Severus Snape was real without any doubt. The man had the talent to put him in a bad mood within seconds.

"What do you want?" Kingsley asked in a perfectly even voice.

Severus Snape produced a small roll of parchment out of his pockets.

"A small favour," he said. Kingsley eyed the item with suspicion.

"Albus, overbearing even in his death, gave me this. It is his last will."

"He already left a last will." Kingsley interrupted him. "The snitch, the sword, if you can remember?"

Severus Snape sighed. Had he been a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes. Kingsley got the message nevertheless. The minister disliked being the annoying one in a conversation.

After a moment of silence, Severus Snape continued.

"This was his last will in case I survived. It seemed highly unlikely at the time, but the man had hopes. I hate when he's right."

Kingsley wanted to ask what Severus Snape's personal connection to the former headmaster of Hogwarts had to do with him, but a warning glance from black eyes prevented him from opening his mouth.

"The first paragraph can be read by everyone. Albus' signature is there to prove it is real. But to read the rest… thirteen people are required to lift the spell. There is a list attached."

Severus Snape laid the parchment on the table.

"I will be back on Thursday, 1 p.m. I expect you to summon the witches and wizards from the list."

Severus Snape didn't wait for an answer. Never taken a seat, he turned on his heels and left the room, his robes flying like the wings of a…

Well, the bat was back. Kingsley sighed and reached out for the roll. If everything proved to be alright, he would do it. Of course. And then he had to look for Severus Snape's folder. His date of death had to be crossed out.

OOO

AN:

There are more than 741K Harry Potter fanfictions on this site, and I although I am working on it, I haven't read all of them yet. I guess the main plot - throw all characters together and let them work things out (there is more plot, but that's top secret) - has been used over and over again. However, this is my take on it.

I am not good with disclaimers, so please just believe me that I don't make any money with this piece of writing, I do not own the characters, I didn't steal from other stories and if there are similarities they are pure coincidence.

This said, I hope you enjoyed the first mini-chapter. If you see spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to inform me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**The Letter - The Box Tops**

Immediately after reading the message, Ron Weasley stuck his head into the fire and called "Kingsley Shacklebolt's office!".

Being a war hero had its perks - having a direct floo connection to the most important people of Great Britain, for example.

"Listen," he said, when he saw that Kingsley had turned around and seen him. "I'm sorry, but I can't come on Thursday. We have a match against Puddlemere at three, and whatever has your pants in a twist, it can wait until I am done with my team."

Ron saw that Kingsley furrowed his brows, but he frankly didn't care if the minister thought he was being rude. He was the captain of his team, and he wouldn't let them down just because the minister had sent him a letter, especially if said letter looked suspiciously like a chain mail. If this was a joke, it wasn't a good one.

"I order you to come," Kingsley said.

Kingsley did know that he wasn't Ron's boss, did he?

The minister sighed. "See, you're not the only one who has to make time. I'm not sure if you heard the news, but Severus Snape lives…"

Oh, so it was true? Ron had heard rumours, but hadn't believed them. Well, shit. One the one hand, he was grown up now, but on the other hand, Snape had always been a creepy bastard… He didn't look forward to this meeting. Kingsley didn't look happy, either. Eventually, it had turned out that Snape had been on the bright side of life, pardon, the side of the light, but that didn't make him any more likeable.

"…and he claims to have found Dumbledore's last will, but it requires thirteen signatures to break the spell. You only have to come, put your name on the parchment, and then go back to your quidditch."

Wait, what?

"Why don't you just give it to the spellbreakers?" Ron asked.

"It's sealed by Dumbledore, Ron," Kingsley said annoyed. "The greatest wizard of our time. Of course we tried to break the magic. But Snape was right, we need the signatures of all the people of the list. I already persuaded nine to come, so I would be very thankful if you could do us the favour to show up and get it over with."

Ron fought a battle in his head. It was a most inconvenient timing, but their team was already at the bottom of the list, so what could they lose? And he was a little bit curious, too, he had to admit.

"Well, then," he agreed grumpily. "I will come."

Kingsley smiled. It was disconcerting, like the smile of a wolf when it had spotted its prey. Ron shuddered. As much as he liked Kingsley, since he was minister he was downright scary from time to time.

Ron said his goodbyes. Back in his flat he opened a can of butterbeer. The whole affair was too mysterious for his liking. He flooed Matt, and they agreed to meet in a nearby pub. In the end, nearly the whole team came along, and after a few hours of drinking and manly behaviour Ron had almost forgotten about Dumbledore's last will.

OOO

Hermione Granger went through her mail. Gas bill, electricity bill, one reminder of her landlord that the rent was due - seriously, did she really think Hermione would forget it? She had always paid in time. Her landlord hadn't yet grasped the concept of automatic bill payment, it seemed. - a lot of junk mail, two newspapers, and a letter from Kingsley.

It had the ministry's offical seal on it. Hermione threw the rest of the mail on the growing pile of paper on the table and opened the letter.

"Dear Ms Granger

Due to unexpected events your presence is required in the minister's office Thursday, the 19th of June. The attached portkey is set at 1 pm. More information will be provided when the time is right.

Kind regards,

Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Wizarding Great Britain"

The note was so typically wizard-ish that Hermione had to snort. There was a coin with a hole in the middle glued to the parchment. Why could it never be easy with wizards? Everything had to be mysterious and complicated. A simple "Hermione, we need to get through your papers and make everything look like as if you actually did useful work for the ministry" would have been enough.

Hermione put the letter aside and went to the kitchen. Kingsley was, strictly speaking, her boss, and the letter was an order, consequently she would be there. You didn't get information out of wizards easily. There was no point in thinking about it now.

Hermione made herself dinner. Muggle fantasy books were her current guilty pleasure, and she wondered if George R. R. Martin would ever finish his next book. The show simply involved too much blood. She didn't stomach seeing blood well since after the war, but reading was ok.

OOO

Harry and Ginny got their messages independently. When they sat down for dinner, Ginny started:

"Today I got a letter from Kingsley."

Harry looked up from his salad.

"Really? I got one, too."

They smiled at each other.

"Weird, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"I wonder what this is about. However, we will see. You know Kingsley, he likes making an appearance. It's probably only much ado about nothing."

Ginny considered his words.

"I guess you are right," she said. Then she shyly looked at him.

"You know, I really like this TV you brought home last week. There's a movie I am interested in, "Titanic" it is called, and when I was in the muggle library today a girl told me it's a must see. Would you like to watch it with me?"

Harry groaned inwardly. Since Ginny had discovered the world of muggle romance movies, he had suffered through movies with names such as "P.S. I love you" or "The Vow". "Alien" hadn't be that bad, though, but he feared Ginny had taken it by mistake.

"Of course, sweetheart," he smiled.

Ginny beamed, came around the table and kissed him soundly. Harry hummed and wrapped his arms around her. These movies were at least rewarding in a different way.

OOO

AN:

Thank you **Ravenclock** , **Patty Beau Hammond** , **kenzie12c** , **duj** , **Amarenima** **Redwood** , **Draco Lover 91** , **worrywart** and dear anonymous guest! I am overwhelmed by this nice welcome. It makes me wonder why I haven't posted a HP fic earlier... I really hope I can satisfy the high expectations.

At the moment my other story "Edoras: A History" (one can guess the influence) is my first priority. There are only a few chapters left, and once I have finished this one, I will concentrate on "The Great Gathering". I am looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3: Come Together

**Come Together - The Beatles**

Draco Malfoy entered Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. Five hostile faces greeted him. It wasn't surprising, really. He nodded to the minister and took a seat. Why had he come? He asked himself for the hundreth time. It wasn't as if he had friends on the side of the light.

Ronald Weasley was here. The redhead was broader than two years ago; muscles could be made out under his shirt. Quidditch hardened the body. Nevertheless, he looked tense. His complexion wasn't completely healthy, either. Paleness was a Malfoy heritage, therefore he was familiar with it, but there were differences between having a noble white skintone and looking like cheese. Weasley definitely looked like cheese.

Weasley's mother was here, too. Was this a family reunion? Too bad his father sat in azkaban, again. Draco couldn't say much about her, he hadn't seen her often. However, she looked careworn.

Then there were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. They were so obviously in love it made Draco sick. Exchanging whispers and small kisses, they didn't care for their surroundings, except sending him a wary glance from time to time.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat behind his table, strained and bored at the same time. He wore a golden robe. It was slightly too pompous, mused Draco. In his life he had made the experience that people didn't like showoffs. Of course, he had never held back, but he had learnt his lesson. Nowadays Draco only wore black, well-made but unobtrusive clothing. He wore is signet ring with pride, but other than that, he resigned glory.

Together they waited.

OOO

Severus Snape entered the room. It was already crowded, but there wasn't the chatter and noise he had expected. If anything, there was dead silence. Severus Snape found himself a corner and regarded the people around him.

Nearly the whole Weasley clan was attending. Ronald Weasley stood next to his mother. Ginevra Weasley was pressed into Harry Potter, who seemed to be a very protective boyfriend. The killer of Lord Voldemort found his eyes and nodded. Severus Snape looked away. Secluded from his family stood George Weasley. He swayed. Was he drunk? Severus Snape wondered. Luna Lovegood had a hand on his back. The girl still was bonkers, wearing a bright red evening dress. Had she been at a ball, it would have been appropiate. Severus Snape suspected that she would wear jeans and wellies on such occassions. It wasn't really what she wore that made his brain itch, but when.

Then there was Hermione Granger, of course, in a sensible ladies' suit, and the Golden Trio was complete.

Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy shot glares at each other. Longbottom seemed to have grown a backbone; Severus had in fact never seen him glare. The boy looked good, he had to admit. Granted, self confidence did a lot to one's appearance, but Longbottom had had his teeth fixed and lost his baby fat.

It was interesting to see what his former students had become. They almost looked like adults.

The door opened, and he had hated the prospect of having to see this person again from the beginning. Still, being the only one who had read the list except Kingsley Shacklebolt, he knew who was coming. Severus Snape turned to the people in the room to catch their reactions.

Ronald Weasley and his family stood frozen with shock. Ginevra Weasley gasped loudly and her face turned green. Neville Longbottom gripped the armrest of his chair so firmly his knuckles were white. Draco Malfoy was forgotten. Severus Snape was actually impressed by the pure hate that radiated from the young man.

"What is she doing here?!" Harry Potter demanded to know. "She should be locked up in Azkaban where she belongs!"

It broke the general paralysis. Ten people started to yell, talk, mutter, scream and complain at once.

Eventually, a quiet "Hem-hem" interrupted them. They stared at Dolores Umbridge, accompanied by two aurors and in prison clothing. Her hands were cuffed behind the back, and she was thinner than before, but she still wore the same sickening smile.

"If I could say a few words…"

Hermione Granger had none of it.

"Oh, just shut your mouth, you nasty toad!" She hissed.

The former "Hogwart High Inquisitor" looked put out about the fact that someone had insulted her so rudely, and opened her mouth to speak again. How was it possible that there existed a creature so completely immune to human emotions? Severus Snape asked himself. Didn't she feel how despised she was?

"Oh, no." Hermione Granger cut her off a second time. "We won't listen to your vile words. Just because we are forced to be in the same room as you doesn't mean you can hold a speech. Just sign, because that's the only logical reason why you would be here, and then go back to Azkaban."

Umbridge made a sour face. Severus Snape silently applauded Granger. She had saved them all from more drama. Potter relaxed a little bit. Just in this moment Minerva McGonagall made her appearance. Upon seeing Umbridge, her mouth set in a firm line.

She nodded to Kingsley and then counted on her fingers.

"Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, the resurrected Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dolores Umbridge, and I. Kingsley, I suggest we start right away."

Although Umbridge's former students sent her scornful stares, they were silent as Kingsley Shacklebolt explained why they were here.

Severus Snape experienced an uncomfortable moment when his name fell and everyone looked at him. He didn't move a muscle in his body and tried to look as unconcerned as possible.

Finally it was time for the signing.

OOO

Kingsley Shacklebolt offered them a quill with his name engraved onto it to sign. It was a monstrous thing and highly adorned.

"From a business partner," he said proudly.

Severus Snape took it and was the first to write his name on the parchment. There was a weird feeling in his hand, but probably it was the quill he wasn't used to.

He gave it to Potter when he was finished, and Potter gave it to Ginevra Weasley afterwards, until everyone attending had written his signature. There was one moment of silence when they stared at the scroll. It just looked like a normal scroll. Nothing happened.

"Well, if that's it, I'll be on my way," announced Ronald Weasley.

There was a loud bang, and something heavy hit Severus Snape on the head. Everything went dark.

OOO

AN:

So, here we have our usual suspects (and some unexpected ones, also).

Thank you **RhodaBush** , **Amarenima** **Redwood** , **duj** , **C. F. Snape, RoyalBunny** and **melody06**!

 **melody06** : I originally thought to say something about it, but hoped the readers would just swallow it :D The story takes place two years after the war, but as you saw, I have taken liberties with the movies Ginny watches as well as with Hermione reading Game of Thrones. I could say it is "modernised", but to be honest I didn't really think about it that much, and I just felt it fitted. You can see it as an alternative universe, in a way (especially with Snape being alive as it happens in 90 % of fanfictions). I hope it doesn't put off purists.

BUT, and this is important, I would like my protagonists to stay in character, except for my personal writing touch I can't help. Their character, behaviour and problems will be caused by their experiences in the war and the aftermath of it, and how I imagine they dealt with it. For me the most important point is their interaction, and as they will be stuck in a mountain cabin, time and place do not really matter.

I hope you had a nice weekend. Slow and steady wins the race :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Cabin

**The Cabin - Ylvis**

When Kingsley Shacklebolt returned to consciousness, the first thing he noticed was how uncomfortable he felt. His head hurt. Automatically he reached for his wand.

It wasn't there.

Kingsley wasn't one to panic easily. One didnt't complete auror training and live through two wars without learning that only the calm and considerate survive. After a short moment he decided to open his eyes. Whatever had happened, he obviously had lost his wand in the process. It had to be here somewhere.

Dust particles danced in the beams of sunlight falling through the window. The ceiling was wooden. It seemed that he had lost balance, because he was lying on the floor, his golden robe dirty and wrinkled. Kingsley narrowed his eyes. Someone would have to pay for this. His office was built of stone; as was the whole ministry. He was getting more and more annoyed with the situation the longer he was awake.

A groan made him look next to him. Ronald Weasley sat up and held his head. "Bugger, what was that?" He asked.

Kingsley didn't answer and got on his feet. They definitely weren't in his office anymore. Thirteen witches and wizards in different states of consciousness lay on the floor. The room appeared to be a huge living room with a kitchen corner. There were copper saucepans hanging on the wall. Everything reminded him of the hiking holidays his family had forced him to take part in when he was little. They had visited a muggle mountain lodge, on the peak of some Austrian mountain, where they had eaten lunch and used the outhouse before apparating home again. It had been a traumatising experience.

"Everyone get up," he said, glad that his voice didn't waver. His wand was nowhere to be found. It wasn't in one of his pockets, and it wasn't lying somewhere on the floor. Kingsley felt naked and helpless without it. It had been a while since he had put his wand away for a longer period of time.

Severus Snape already stood in the corner. The man literally lived in corners, observing and judging. Also, he didn't look shaken at all. A suspicion formed in Kingsley's mind. He couldn't help but think that maybe, this was Severus Snape's doing. After all it had been Snape who had turned up with this damned last will.

"Snape!" He barked, causing Ronald Weasley to groan louder.

"Kingsley, my head is exploding right now, could you please yell a little bit more quietly?" George Weasley shakily pulled himself up and grimaced.

Severus Snape wasn't impressed. Kingsley Shacklebolt stalked over to him.

"Where are we?" He demanded to know. "What kind of spell is this? You tricked us into this! When we are back, this will have consequences! I am the Minister of Wizarding Britain, you can't just kidnap me."

"I have a match at three," Ronald Weasley added helpfully.

Severus Snape still showed no reaction, inspecting the room and deliberately ignoring Kingsley.

Kingsley took another step forward. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow in warning. Do not come a step closer, the gesture said.

"I order you to answer my questions and to explain yourself." Kingsley had power. He was the minister. Severus Snape was a simple citizen. However, he didn't seem to know his place.

"Indeed, consequences. Well, I wouldn't be that fast with my baseless accusations if I was in your place," Severus Snape said smoothly.

The rest of them finally woke up. Everyone who had signed the parchment was here, even Umbridge, but her handcuffs were gone. The two aurors probably stood in the minister's office right now and wondered where all the people had disappeared to. They all looked at the two men standing, trusting the minister to take care of things.

"Watch your tongue, Snape. I'm not joking. Explain why we are here."

Finally, Severus Snape looked at Kingsley.

"I can't. I am as baffled as you are."

"Do not lie to my face!"

Severus Snape sighed.

"Do I need to spell it out to you, Kingsley Shacklebolt?" He asked. "I haven't planned anything of this. I would prefer cosying up to the fireplace with a glass of wine and a good book in my hands at the moment, but as it is, I find myself be burdened with your tedious presence. I suggest you to calm yourself down instead of mindlessly putting the blame on the next wizard you personally can't stand."

There was a chuckle behind them. Severus Snape looked slightly surprised. Kingsley Shacklebolt scowled. He turned around to make out who the perpetrator was. No one was allowed to make fun of the minister!

Well, it wasn't hard to see who had caused the interruption. Luna Lovegood stood in the middle of the room, in her ridiculous red dress, and smiled at them. Kingsley was at a loss. Should he scold her? Maybe the others wouldn't take it well if he criticised the girl because everyone knew she was a bit batty.

"Gentlemen, please don't bite each other's head off. I enjoy if men let their raging testosterones show, but I am sure if Mr Snape had set his mind at abducting us, it wouldn't be that obvious."

Luna Lovegood played with her long blond hair and peered at the ceiling. Kingsley couldn't bear with her otherworldliness. Her whole personality utterly annoyed him, but so did most people by now. Endless meetings and the necessity to smile into countless faces of strangers had made him dislike the majority of the people he had to deal with.

"It's a good place here, full of positive energy. Who would do something like this?"

Kingsley opened his mouth to tell her off.

"Dumbledore."

Harry Potter's voice came from the back of the room.

"This looks exactly like something Dumbledore would do."

"Professor Dumbledore, for you," Minerva McGonagall said.

"Just great! That makes it even worse." Hermione Granger joined the discussion. "And because he was so bloody brilliant we will have to take part in whatever crazy idea he had this time."

"Hermione," Kingsley said. "It's not proven that it was Dumbledore yet." He didn't let Snape out of his eyes.

"Why would Mr Snape bring us here, in… a cabin, is it?" Hermione Granger asked. "To fight us? Twelve against one? It doesn't make any sense. And why would he bring Umbridge? Kingsley, you personally approved the authenticity of Dumbledore's last will. As I see it, it is most definitely Dumbledore's doing."

Kingsley sighed. Miss Granger was too sure of herself. Maybe Snape and Dumbledore had worked together. Beside the fact that Kingsley had never been friends with Snape, that man simply couldn't be trusted. However, he saw that the others agreed with her. When had Snape become so popular that both Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger stood up for him? Kingsley wondered bitterly. But he knew when he was fighting a lost cause.

"Alright." He said. "Hermione, what do you propose we should do next, then?"

Miss Granger looked taken aback by his sudden change of tactics, Kingsley noticed satisfied.

"Well, I don't know…" She started.

"I know what we are going to do now!" Molly Weasley said confidently. The head of the Weasley clan stood up and vigorously dusted herself down. "This is a nice big kettle over there. I bet there's tea somewhere in these drawers. We all need a hot cup of tea right now. When everyone has calmed down a bit, we will sit together and plan our next steps."

No one objected.

OOO

Draco Malfoy was sure he dreamt. He sat at a table, a cup of steaming hot tea in front of him, in a room full of people that hated his guts. Well, except Snape, maybe, but although Snape was his godfather, even Draco had been surprised when he had heard that he was alive. All the people approaching him in the last three days had accused him of knowing Severus Snape's fate. They were wrong - he hadn't known. Snape hadn't even greeted him today. Draco was a little bit anxious; he knew he had been a brat in his teen years, but still hoped that Snape had taken care of him for Draco's sake and not only because he had been told to.

Hermione Granger, renowned know-it-all and mudblood, entered the room. Of course Draco didn't call her that these times anymore. The insults had lost their sting anyway. Blood didn't matter. Nevertheless, old habits died hard.

"There are eight rooms with two beds in it each," she announced. "The bathroom is down the hallway on the right side. There even is a cellar, one room filled with foodstuff and an extra room. Although everything is wooden and looks rather rustic, we do have running water and toilet flushing, which I am immensely thankful for." She smiled tensely.

"I miss my wand. Does anyone appear to have kept theirs?"

There was silence. Draco looked in the grim faces around. He felt like his arm had been cut off without his wand in reach. Did they feel the same?

Hermione Granger coughed.

"Well, then. I will go have a look outside. Maybe we can find out where we are." Draco doubted it. If this was Dumbledore's doing as Potter had said, they most likely wouldn't know the place. All he could see through the window were trees.

Before Granger could leave, a sudden light filled the room. Draco closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, a parchment lay in the middle of the table. Since all of them just stared at it, Draco reached out and took it. If he had needed any more confirmation, this would have done it. Although Draco had seen it only on a few occassions, he immediately recognised Dumbledore's handwriting. He read out loud:

"My dear friends!

The war is over, and you are here. I can highly recommend hiking in these woods; it will do wonders for your health. You will be freed when your task has been fulfilled. Just follow the instructions and trust me. There is no other way out.

Good luck!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Order of Merlin - First Class  
Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards  
Grand Sorcerer  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot"

Nobody spoke for a while, until Granger cleared her throat and muttered:

"I have always hated his tendency to meddle in the lives of others. There are beds, and they are already made. For how long exactly did he intend to keep us here?"

She sounded as frustrated as Draco felt. He looked up to see Snape regarding her with restrained interest.

Hermione Granger straightened up.

"Well, I still will have a look outside. Maybe it's not as bad as we think."

In a rush she was gone.

Without her energy filling the room it was suddenly too silent and too dark. The adults stared at the table with brooding faces, even Ronald Weasley was unusually quiet.

"Has Dumbledore lost his spark, or why doesn't he beat around the bush anymore? That message is rather short.", Draco asked into the room.

No one deemed it necessary to answer him. Truth be told, Draco did not look forward to spending time with these people.

OOO

AN:

Thank you **Amarenima Redwood** , **duj** , **RhodaBush** and **Onyx** **Obsidian**.

Hem hem!

Oh, and for those who don't know the song: Check out the music video, because it's hilarious! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck

**Stuck - Caro Emerald**

Two hours later the thirteen witches and wizards had made theirselves at home in the cabin. Under Kingsley Shacklebolt's lead everything went down smoothly. Ronald Weasley was still shocked and and did everything he was told without asking or complaining. The only time things heated up had to do with Umbridge being dissatisfied with her room. Twelve people glaring at her solved the issue. Admittedly, Ron maybe threatened that he didn't need a wand to hurt her. Sadly, Minerva McGonagall soon called a halt to it.

Hermione and Harry came back from their explorations. It was beautiful here, they said. On one side of the cabin there was the forest one could see through the living room window, but if you left the house through the front door, there was a meadow and a lake. Well, this was nice, but more important was the shield of magic that cut them off from the rest of the world. According to Harry and Hermione, it formed a circle around the cabin. It didn't matter in which direction you went, after one mile there was an invisible wall. It didn't throw you back or hurt you when you touched it, it simply was there. They had searched for a hole and even tried to dig beneath it, but it was a perfectly spotless invisible wall.

It was the moment Ron awoke from his stasis. Shit.

With realising that they were, in fact, stuck in a mountain cabin without the means to escape, Ronald Weasley was in desperate need of a beer.

The cabin was surprisingly well equipped. There was a fridge, and Ron sent a silent prayer of thanks to Merlin when he found twelve cans of "Bill's Magical Brew". Ron took one and headed outside. Although the cabin was huge for a simple mountain lodge, it was way too crowded with thirteen wizards.

He passed his mum hiding the beer can, avoided the corner where Hermione, Ginny and Harry were talking and made it outside without being noticed. The view was breathtaking.

They were in the middle of nowhere with no civilation in sight. But it was summer, and the meadow in front of the cabin was green. There were colourful spots where mountain flowers bloomed in red, yellow and purple. It was a place Ron could imagine people paid for spending their vacation. However, if he could, he would immediately apparate back home.

Ron went down to the lake. The water was crystal clear, and he sat down on the jetty, took off his shoes and socks and let his feet dangle into the water. He opened the beer and watched the sunset. The air was warm and birds sang. He exhaled slowly. The peace of nature and the absence of wizards made him feel much better.

Ron sighed and leant back. His mother was in there. It was a nightmare. Except for floo calls he hadn't talked to his mother for months. The same went for George. He already missed his team. He had started a new life, blocked out all the memories from the war, including his family. And now he had to bear with them for an indefinite period of time.

And this still wasn't the worst.

Another reason why his team had become a substitute for his former friends and family had been the nasty break-up with Hermione. He still didn't know why she had lashed out at the obligatory family celebration on Christmas more than over a year ago. He had thought they were happy, but it seemed she had seen it a little different.

And then she had disappeared. Nobody had told him where she had gone to, because everyone knew that he would go straight after her, shouting, begging, crying, and eventually succeeding in bringing her back. He had ignored that she would have come back because she couldn't bear to see him suffer, and it would have been because of her guilt, and not because of love. But he hadn't understood it then, and he had been bitter, accusing Harry of being a bad friend, straining all his relationships, especially with his family.

Quidditch had become his life. Sport and exhaustion silenced psychical agonies. When he had come back to his senses, he noticed two things: First, his mother was a stranger to him. After the break-up, she hated on Hermione at all times in order to be in Ron's good books again. Ron realised he had been hurt, but Hermione wasn't a demon. It hurt to see her. It hurt to hear her talk to others and ignore him. But she wasn't a bad person, and although their relationship had come to a bad end, she was the girl he had spent his childhood with. They had survived a war together, and even if she didn't love him anymore, it wasn't her fault. He loved her nevertheless.

It had taken Ron, Harry (with whom he had made peace after months without a word) and Ginny weeks to convince Molly Weasley that Hermione Granger hadn't ripped the Weasley family apart. It was a streak on her Ron hadn't realised she had: Blaming her own misfortune completely on others. His mother was rash in her judgements, and vengeful. Now that he wasn't her little baby anymore, he didn't know how to act around her. However, in Kingsley's office Ron had seen his mother talking cordially to Hermione, which relieved him.

Secondly, his teammates were better friends than he thought he deserved. They had seen him at his worst, and lived through his bad moods, and when it got better, they still kind of liked him. And then Matt would say: "Here, lad, have a beer. It's no coincidence that the sun and beer have the same colour; they both brighten up your day. Tell me what's been bothering you, I bet it's nothing a night out with friends can't heal."

Ron finished his BMB and sighed. He looked back to the cabin. The last beams of sunlight made the meadow look peaceful and warm. Everything was silent except for the singing of the evening birds and the soft sounds of water. Ron got up and headed back. He hadn't chosen a bed yet, so probably they would give him the hardest and smallest one. With a brave nod to himself, he opened the door to face the madness inside.

AN:

Thank you **Amarenima Redwood** , **RhodaBush** , **duj** and **pgoodrichboggs**!

It's been a while, I am sorry. The last weeks were wonderful - passed all my exams, partied, spent a week in Bulgaria, caught up with old friends, and now I'm in Croatia... but the last chapter was that long ago I HAD to post something :D Have fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Patience

**Patience - Guns 'N Roses**

Ginny woke Harry with an excited squeal. She always left the bed early, but normally she tried to be silent. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Instead of the white walls of their bedroom, his eyes fell on a wooden ceiling. Well, there was that. They were in a cabin. And thankfully Ginny and he were accommodated together in one room, although Molly hadn't been too happy about it. Harry hadn't really understood her logic - the both of them lived together, for Merlin's sake! But in a mountain cabin her motherly instincts seemed to become stronger again.

"Look!" Ginny said.

A piece of parchment was held in front of his face. For everyone else it would have been too near; it nearly touched his nose, but thanks to his short-sightedness, Harry was able to read the first line before she snapped it back again.

The parchment was adressed to her and again written in Dumbledore's noble handwriting.

Intrigued, Harry sat up.

"What does it say?"

Ginny opened it, and her face lost the excitement. When she didn't answer, Harry asked again.

"Everything alright, sweetheart? What does it say?"

Ginny looked the parchment, then suddenly ripped it into pieces. Harry decided to remain silent.

"He writes that I "must not tell anyone"." She mimicked. "Look, maybe there's one on your side, too."

Harry complied, and indeed, there was a small parchment adressed to him. It read:

"Mr Harry Potter  
The Cabin  
Room 4  
The Left Side Of The Bed

Dear Harry,

today is your first day in the cabin. From time to time you will find instructions under your pillow, which you will have to fulfill on the very same day you receive them. You MUST NOT TELL THE INVOLVED PERSON. In fact, you must not tell anyone about your task.

Good luck!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Order of Merlin - First Class  
Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards  
Grand Sorcerer  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot"

OOO

At breakfast, Harry Potter stared at the withdrawn and grim faces around him. Had they all received a note from Dumbledore? If yes, why didn't they talk about it? He sat between Ginny and Hermione. Hermione looked forlorn and picked at her baked beans with her fork. She didn't eat a bite.

However, most of the men ate as if it was the last meal for weeks. Thankfully, Molly Weasley had risen early and provided everyone with food. Harry suspected she enjoyed the idea of cooking for so many people. Her family wasn't that big anymore, with Fred dead, Ginny living with him, Ron having his own flat in Ireland and George being at the shop most of the time. Only Percy still lived with his parents, but there were rumours he finally had a girlfriend.

It was silent except for the clattering of crockery and cutlery.

Harry hated this kind of atmosphere. It felt like a heavy weight pressed on his chest, and although he didn't really have a reason, it made him feel sad. He knew he couldn't do anything to make anyone, be it Hermione or George, who sourly drank from his own flask at the end of the table, feel better. Suddenly something light touched his thigh. He looked down and saw a small hand, invitingly opened. Harry laid his own hand on top of it. Then looked up and met Ginny's eyes. She smiled at him as if she understood his feelings, and deep inside, he knew she did.

OOO

"Would you like to go outside?"

Draco Malfoy looked up. Luna Lovegood stood in front of him, still clad in her fiery red evening dress. Until the question reached his brain, Draco idly wondered if there were clothes provided for them, or if they were forced to wear the same clothes again and again. It would resemble a perverse dream, each day being exactly the same, the only time measurement being the slow decay of their clothes. He imagined Kingsley Shacklebolt's golden robes first wrinkled - the state they were in now - then dirty, a tear here and a stain there, until the proud minister was nothing more than a dirty caveman.

Draco Malfoy shook his head.

"What?" He asked. So much eloquence in one word! Luna repeated calmly:

"Would you like to go outside?"

Well, he had understood the words. It was early afternoon, and since they had arrived in the cabin the day before he had been ignored. After two meals, where Molly Weasley had only reluctantly given him of her food, he had given up the hope for some social interaction. He considered her. Luna Lovegood was known to be bonkers. What would the others think of him if he talked to her? Then he remembered where he was, and that not she was the outsider, but him. Apparantly they liked her. Why was he even thinking about it? His subconscious mind had decided long ago. He didn't mind if she was batshit crazy, at the moment he was just thankful that finally, somebody talked to him.

"Of course," he said and got up. "I would love to."

They went outside. It was a beautiful day - the sky was blue and bees were buzzing in the meadow. Draco expected to be taken to the lake, but Luna turned and headed to the forest. Obediently Draco followed her.

In the next two hours, while they were climbing over huge roots, scratching their arms on tiny branchlets and Luna told him everything about Umgubular Slashkilters, Blibbering Humdingers and the famous Nargles even Draco had heard about, he felt like a little boy again. And that was the reason he stayed, despite the bug bites and the sweat running down his temple. He was glad it was Luna, who didn't care for appearances, he was with. He hadn't been that dirty in years.

He caught himself laughing out loud when Luna toppled over into a muddy puddle, but then he immediately realised that she had to think he laughed at her.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to make fun of you."

It came out naturally. He hadn't apologised to someone in years, either.

"I know," she said, grinning at him while sitting in the mud, and then he had to suppress laughter so hard he lost balance himself. Dark brown mud covered his face and blinded him; therefore he could only hear her snickering. He spit out and sighed.

"Let's go back. That's enough exploration for today. I think I just destroyed the last piece of dignity I had left."

Luna offered her hand, and he took it to get up.

"Well," she said. "We could sneak to the lake and bathe. It's incredibly hot in the sun, so I guess we will be dry again in no time."

And that's what they did. Nobody saw them when they jumped fully clothed into the icy water. It was so cold Draco thought he would die. Afterwards they lay on the jetty and let the sun dry their clothes. Draco didn't speak, and so did Luna, but the silence was far more peaceful than up in the cabin. And that was how George found them.

OOO

Have a nice sunday evening!

Thank you **pgoodrichboggs** \- that was such a sweet review, and knowing Dumbledore, forcing his people to forgive is exactly what he would do. Ron gets a chance to make peace with his family. When I thought about him more I realised it's not that I don't like him, but he's simply such a bad match for Hermione that he lost my sympathy. Now, however... I would like to hug him and say "everything's gonna be alright".

 **.fantastic** back on the road again!

 **RhodaBush** \- yay :) I certainly do.

 **Amarenima Redwood** :)

 **carsrac** \- thanks for your review, but I'd rather not meddle with blood-magic, last-wish-magic or else. It's Dumbledore. Even dead, he does what wants and what he thinks is right. But he's definitely dead, whereas Snape is definitely alive.


	7. Chapter 7: Sunny Afternoon

**Sunny Afternoon - The Kinks**

"Luna! What are you doing here? With him, of all people!?"

Draco slowly opened his eyes. It surprised him how easy he had let down all his caution.

George Weasley looked enraged. Luna slowly stood up. The dress wasn't completely dry yet, and the wet red rags clung to her body. Her wellies had proven to be useful, though. Draco decided to stay. George Weasley wasn't worth his attention, and he wasn't worth getting up. It was far too cozy here.

"George." She said. It sounded like pleading, as if she had heard something in the man's voice Draco hadn't heard.

George Weasley snarled.

"He is a Death Eater, Luna! Haven't you seen his mark?" Draco closed his eyes.

"I do not wish to discuss it now," Luna said. She sounded more serious than Draco had ever heard her. "We are not in the position to judge."

"Are you kidding me? You mean to tell me he was too young to know what he was doing," George sneered. He obviously wanted to talk about it. Draco hoped they would leave him alone.

"Tell you what, Luna. That scum may have been young and influenced, but he did what he did. He was an arsehole from the beginning, bullying Hermione and calling her a mudblood, and no one ever forced him to do that! What do you think would Hermione say if I told her with whom you are spending your time?"

"George," Luna said a second time, in a more dangerous tone of voice. "You can trust me. Let it be. Hermione and I will talk about it, but I have nothing to be ashamed of. Let's -"

"And I bet he had a lot of reasons to serve Voldemort," George interrupted her loudly. "But I guess so had Avery, Barty Crouch Jr, Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov. You wouldn't be so fast to forgive them. They murdered Fred! And he would have done it too, if he had been told to do so! Why do you even talk to him?"

Suddenly George started to cry. Luna took a few careful steps and embraced him. "Shh… It's ok," she whispered. Draco wondered if a wizard could get invisible if he wished for it really hard.

Luna made soft sounds to calm him down, but George wailed even louder. "We are here," she said. "Ron loves you. Ginny loves you. Your mother loves you. Harry loves you. I love you. You are not alone, George. Let me help you."

Draco felt his stomach clench when he realised that this wasn't the first time Luna cared for George Weasley. It had been two years since the war. And she had said she wouldn't judge him. It made his guilt even less bearable.

"Come on, George. Let's go back to the cabin. Can you tell me which room is yours? Nobody told me yet, but I assume you are next to Ron. We will go through the back door. Did you know there was a back door? They will not see us, and then I will make you tea and then you will tell me what makes you feel so bad."

She supported him as they went up the hill until Draco couldn't hear them anymore. He lay still. The sun shone and warmed his body, but it wasn't cozy anymore. He shouldn't have left the cabin with Luna Lovegood.

OOO

Minerva McGonagall sat in front of the fire, a glass of sherry in her hand, and stared into the flames. The cabin had gone quiet hours ago, but she couldn't sleep. First, Severus Snape had sat opposite her, but they hadn't talked. She hadn't known herself to be petty, but she had no sympathy for him anymore. She had sent him glares from time to time until he had left - or as she preferred to call it - had given up. Now she sat alone, contemplating her life choices and thinking about her former students and what they had become.

A piercing scream cut through the silence.

Minerva nearly dropped her glass. The second after the scream she held her breath, the silence even deeper than before. She didn't know who it had been. It had sounded terrified. Beds crunched, muffled voices were heard, asking what that noise had been. Minutes later the voices faded and the wizards and witches went back to sleep. Minerva MgGonagall downed her sherry and finally went to bed herself.

OOO

Thank you:

 **booklover19a** \- we will hear about Snape :) And it's great you like the idea of putting them all together; I always wanted to read a fanfiction like this; but I haven't found it yet so I decided to try it myself.

 **pgoodrichboggs** \- I won't say too much but yes, I agree to your thoughts.

 **RhodaBush -** Thanks and here you are... well, yes, Ron and Hermione are bound together by their experiences, but he messed up big time and she has simply not enough trust for a relationship with him anymore- although he still loves her.

 **BeholdTheMetatron1946 -** I am thoroughly confused by your review. Which books?

 **Amarenima Redwood**


	8. Chapter 8: In The Pines

In the Pines - Danny Farrant & Paul Rawson

OOO

Dolores Umbridge became a problem. Being freed from Azkaban and put in a cabin with twelfe witches and wizards who - in her opinion - craved for her advice, her self-confidence inflated. Since their first interaction Hermione Granger hadn't talked a word to her. She only had to see the silhouette of that person and her blood went hot. Wasting words on this person wasn't worth the effort.

She clenched her fists when Umbridge complained about Molly's meals. She bit on her lip when Umbridge deliberately bumped into Harry and didn't apologise. Harry just shot Hermione an annoyed look but didn't comment on the incident. He was still a very nice person. Hermione scratched with her nails on her thighs when Umbridge approached Professor McGonagall with the same arrogant manner in which she had spoken to her when Umbridge had been the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. When Hermione saw the drop of blood on her flesh she got sick. Minerva McGonagall ignored Umbridge and looked on the wall behind the woman, and Hermione swore to herself that she would be as calm and collected as her former teacher.

But when Umbridge loudly insulted George, it was too much. Hermione may have been abroad for a year and didn't exactly know what was going on in the Weasley family nowadays, but she still cared for him. He had been the only one who hadn't pushed her away after the break-up. She guessed it had been because he had been too numb in his grief to participate in Molly's revenge campaign against her. Even months after Fred's death, George had been a broken shadow of himself.

As for now, Luna and George definitely didn't look as if they wanted the attention.

"Look who's back from a lonely walk in the woods! Luna Lovegood and George Weasley," Umbridge fluted and sighed. "Look at that, isn't young love beautiful?" George stood half hidden behind Luna and didn't look well at all, and Umbridge knew it. Her cruel little eyes shone. Everyone turned his head to the unlucky pair, and Hermione snapped.

"You wouldn't know what love is even if it danced right before your eyes naked and threw little darts on you!" Hermione hissed. "You're a cruel witch unable to feel anything but hate and schadenfreude. Leave them alone!"

The heads turned to watch Hermione losing her cool head again. Should she be embarrassed? She just couldn't stand the woman, hated every second she had to spend in her presence. Before her eyes, she saw the scar on Harry's arm, looking so similar to her own one. Umbridge had tortured a child, and lived through the time of Voldemort's reign unscathed.

When Umbridge looked at her, Hermione realized speaking had been a mistake. She didn't look hurt at all. In the contrary, she seemed to be happy to be addressed by Hermione Granger.

"Little Miss Perfect hasn't lost her sense of right and wrong, I see," she said. "Of course, from what I gathered, I'm not sure if it is justified. Left your boyfriend, did you, golden girl?" In the back, Hermione heard Ron sharply taking a breath in.

She stood up. "That's none of your business, Umbridge."

"I may think otherwise… Hermione. Dear Albus locked us up in here, so every disruption of peace will have… consequences. Was Molly happy to discover that you disappeared? That you left a heart-broken boy behind, but not only him, but left all your friends? Where has your courage gone, little girl?"

Hermione's walls began to crumble as she remembered the hurt and loneliness she had felt, and the guilt that had been trashing down on her.

"Out," she whispered. "I don't want to see you again. I was born a muggle, and I swear by all that means something to me, if you spread vileness and hurt among these people, I won't hold back. I can make you pay without using magic."

Umbridge turned only a little pale, and her smile didn't leave her lips.

"You're so unsure you threaten me?" She asked. "Well, the war has changed us all, I think. If you need help, just come to me. I will be in my room."

With that, the woman left, and they watched her plump figure in the dark corridor. Hermione looked up. At least George and Luna had also left, unnoticed by the others. But Molly looked at her, and Hermione knew that Umbridge had spoken out loud the worst of her thoughts. Hermione couldn't bear it anymore.

"Good evening," she nodded and went to her room.

OOO

"We need to do something," Minerva McGonagall said after Hermione Granger had gone. "Dolores Umbridge is a convict. She wouldn't have left Azkaban for another five years hadn't it been for Dumbledore's little trick. Any ideas?"

Ginny Weasley spoke in the silence.

"The cellar has a room which can be locked up. I don't want to see her anymore."

Minerva McGonagall was surprised, but didn't let it show. Truth to be told, no one in this room wanted to see her.

"But isn't it… kind of evil? Can we just lock her in?" Harry, of all people, asked.

"Mate, she hurt you when you were fifteen. She would have given us to Voldemort. So yes, I definitely support that idea. Good one, Gin," Ron said.

And so it was decided.


	9. Chapter 9: House of The Rising Sun

**House of The Rising Sun - The Animals**

When Draco Malfoy woke up, he found a letter beneath his pillow. He opened it, and it contained no more than one simple sentence:

"Dear Draco, offer Molly Weasley your help today."

He groaned. Molly Weasley seemed like a nice woman, but she had hidden depths. It was embarrassing to admit, but he feared her and her influence on the others. And she hated him.

Draco got up. He was no one to postpone his tasks, and Molly Weasley would be already in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath in, he left the room.

"Good morning," he said and winced internally at his voice.

Molly Weasley swung around, and when she saw him her surprised expression immediately darkened. "Draco Malfoy," she said, and nothing more. Damn Albus Dumbledore. If Draco hadn't been raised differently, he would squirm under her scrutiny.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, and felt like a weight had been lifted from him. It was a good feeling, and purely not his. Well, this was how it felt when you fulfilled one of Dumbledore's orders.

Molly Weasley wasn't flattered. Draco thought about leaving the room, he had offered his help, but it had never been said that he had to actually do something. But then an idea came to him.

"I could bring Umbridge breakfast."

"Your friend, is she?" Molly sneered.

Draco wouldn't waste his breath on Molly Weasley. The woman in the cellar was despicable, and he thought it would be better if he had to see her than the others who had an awful history with her. With shock he realized that this was a gesture bordering on considerate. However, it didn't matter as long as Molly Weasley couldn't see it.

"No," he said and waited.

Molly Weasley stood like frozen. It was early in the morning, and the room was empty except for them. Finally she sighed.

"Bring that to her," she said and gave him a plate. When he looked at it, he had to press his lips together so that no laughter escaped.

"What?" Molly Weasley asked, but it didn't sound angry anymore, more as if she was slightly amused but didn't want to be. "She complained about my food, so that's what she gets. Ungrateful person."

Draco Malfoy took the pitcher of water and the few slices of bread and went down to the cellar. He ignored Umbridge's words and simply gave her her breakfast. Only when he went upstairs again, he wondered about how easy it had been with the Weasley matriarch. Maybe he hadn't been the only one to receive a letter today.

OOO

One by one, they entered the living room. Breakfast was already on the table, and it was fascinating what Molly Weasley could prepare even without magic. Eating was unusually peaceful. It seemed that a good night's sleep, excellent food and the absence of Dolores Umbridge could do the wonder of relaxing the tense atmosphere in the cabin. Molly Weasley was proud of herself.

OOO

Neville and Ginny were missing at lunch. They staggered into the cabin when the rest of their involuntary companions had already finished, giggling and soaking wet from head to toe.

"Where have you been?" Kingsley asked in a commanding tone.

Perplexed by his question, Ginny raised her eyebrows. "The vegetation here is fascinating. Neville discovered some plants we only ever learned about in books in the lake, so we dived for them. It's unique. The Firolela Auroris for example…"

"I want to know what you're doing and when you're doing it," Kingsley interrupted her. Ginny was unpleasantly surprised. She knew Kingsley liked to control things, but that was too much.

"No," she simply said, and sat down. Neville fell down on the chair next to her and grabbed a slice of bread from the table, splashing droplets of water all over the leftovers. "It's not as if we could run away, Kingsley," Ginny said. "Relax."

The table fell silent. In an attempt to diffuse the tension, Molly Weasley spoke to Neville.

"Speaking of plants, Neville, how is university? Ginny," at that she sent a good-hearted smile to her daughter, "only ever tells me that much. Are you keeping up? I heard it's even more difficult than the education you received at Hogwarts."

Neville's face went red and he mumbled: "I'm fine, Molly."

Ginny jumped in. "In fact, Neville has no trouble keeping up. I think Hogwarts and its teachers underestimated him. His grades are even better than mine, mum, as I told you last week."

Molly Weasley closed her mouth sharply, and the rest of lunch was spent in silence. Had she been too harsh? Ginny felt guilty for her words, and decided to apologise to her mum afterwards. Maybe she could help her with the dishes. But on the other hand, Ginny had always had difficulties with finding the right words in the right situation. Here in the cabin, it was even worse. It was a social minefield. Ginny realised that even among the people she knew and loved, she had to watch her mouth.


	10. Chapter 10: Rocky Mountain Music

**Rocky Mountain Music - Eddie Rabbitt**

Draco's self-imposed lack of social interaction (except when it was enforced by Dumbledore's magical last will) came to an abrupt end when Luna Lovegood let herself fall down next to him. He sighed.

"Found you!" She said triumphantly.

"There aren't that many places I could have been," Draco said. "You would have found me sooner or later."

He sat on the grass behind the cabin with his back pressed against the wooden wall. Although the sun had already begun to set on the other side, it gave off warmth. He was on the side of the dark, again. Through the wall, muffled sounds could be heard, a rattling kettle and conversations. Actually, it was fine here, Draco had concluded. That was, until a certain blonde had decided to join him.

"What do you want?" He asked. "You wouldn't want to be seen with me after what's happened last time." Too late he noticed that he hadn't said that he didn't want her to keep him company. Luna noticed, as well. Where did her sudden perceptiveness come from?

"Oh Draco," she smiled, and began to weave a necklace out of daisies. Against his will Draco's eyes followed her fingers as she chose blossoms and skillfully knot them together. She did that a lot, he guessed.

"I don't care what they think about me. You shouldn't, either. George had, and has, a really hard time coping with the awful stuff that happened. You mustn't take it to heart. Also, worrying will give you wrinkles."

Draco scoffed. Of course Luna didn't care about the others, she was Luna. They had accepted her otherworldliness and liked her. With him, it was a whole different story. Draco stayed silent and watched Luna tinkering with her greens. They sat rather peacefully together, but although Luna had said she didn't care, he couldn't forget George's hate. Sitting next to her made him nervous. Any moment somebody would storm out of the cabin, find them together and abuse him of harassing her. Why should they believe that it was Luna who had initiated the conversation? Building walls maybe hadn't been the best plan in the past, but the easiest one. He would survive a few days with those people without opening up, he decided. He should send Luna away.

"Just imagine I'm your mother."

After a moment of confusion, rage kicked in. "Leave my mother out of that," he hissed. "You have no right to talk about her!"

Luna's hand on his arm startled him. "I know," she said with a soft smile, directly looking into his eyes. At once he wished she would look at something else, her gaze was too strong, too intensive. Was that why she loved to look at butterflies? Because the other wizards couldn't bear her look?

"I didn't mean to offend you," she said. "But I see you're struggling to take advice from me. Just imagine my words, but your mother saying them. Would you listen?"

With that she got up, laid the crown of daisies she had made – it was a crown, not a necklace - on his head and said: "They will protect you from evil thoughts. I will go back in and look if I can be of any help. Have a nice evening, Draco!"

Draco didn't even try to say something, he simply stared after her as she left, making a little jump every third step.

OOO

Severus Snape stared at the piece of paper he had found beneath his pillow. It read: "Ask Hermione Granger if she slept well." He shook his head and looked up to the wooden ceiling. "That has to be a joke, Albus."

But since he knew that Albus rarely made such jokes, he dressed and went to the living room, where Molly Weasley was already busy preparing breakfast. By now he suspected that the head of the Weasley clan hardly did anything else than preparing meals for others. Not that he complained: They tasted excellent. He gave her a nod and received one in return. Then he settled himself into one of the cozy chairs next to the fireplace and waited for the victim of Albus' schemes.

It didn't take long for her to make an appearance. Hair tousled and still in bed clothing, she gave Molly Weasley a shy smile and began to put plates on the table. Time to get busy, then. Severus stood up and casually strolled over to her.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Granger?" He heard himself ask. He felt the weight of the charm lifted from his shoulders. Surprised, the girl spun around and faced him. Her eyes were guarded as she looked at him, and internally, Severus sighed. Then something akin to realisation dawned on her face. "Oh, that's one of Dumbledore's tasks, isn't it?" She smiled. "I slept well, thank you." She clearly was lying. But since he wasn't obliged to do any more than simply ask, he only raised his eyebrows. Granger stared at him with a silent challenge in her eyes. She definitely wouldn't say more. So he slightly bowed his head to her and went back to his chair by the fireplace. Granger continued to prepare the table.

OOO

Minerva McGonagall entered the room and sat down at her place. She smiled at Molly when the other woman filled her plate with food, and was surprised when she realised that it was actually a rather nice morning. Admittedly, Minerva wasn't the youngest anymore, so it had taken a little time for her to adjust to their current situation. But in a moment like this, she wasn't even that angry anymore at Dumbledore. Minerva was a scholar, and when she looked at this cabin with all its temporary inhabitants… in an ugly way, it was fascinating. Of course, Minerva loved some people more than others. Logically, she loathed Umbridge, but in a clinical, cold way – at least that was what she tried to tell herself, that she was pragmatical in her hatred. And Snape – it wasn't so easy to be pragmatic with him. Every time she looked at him, she felt the sting of betrayal. Why hadn't the old git come to her? After years of trying to be cordial, establishing a friendship, it hurt that he never had seemed to care. That the role he had played during the war was still not completely clear didn't help to ease the mistrust.

However it was, Minerva was interested in the outcome of Albus' experiment. What she had seen by now proved that most people here were estranged from each other: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley not being together anymore, the Granger girl consequently being banned from all Weasley interactions. Draco and Snape as outsiders, and Umbridge the hate object of them all. There was the fact that Ronald Weasley didn't seem to get along well with his mother, and that George Weasley seemed to have struggles Minerva hadn't yet analysed. Where had Luna Lovegood been all the time? And Kingsley - he had been far to occupied with his career during the last years to keep up any relationships. Everyone, Minerva reasoned, had been ripped from their familiar surroundings, from the roles they usually played, and now they didn't know what to do with each other. It wasn't clear yet what their roles were. But not with me, Minerva decided. She was still the same. Molly was here to feed them, and to provide them with motherly advice. But Minerva would take up the task she had always had: It was her responsibility to maintain law and order, to lend an ear whenever it was necessary, to be impartial and strong for when the others couldn't be. After all, how different was it from leading a Hogwarts house? And with this conclusion drawn, she bit forcefully into her bagel.

OOO

AN: Thank you to all who took the time and reviewed this story. Finally, a new chapter!


End file.
